Tough love
by Otocon96
Summary: Love story about an ANBU medical ninja it is written about a real life person so enjoy. More for the girls but enjoy who ever you are.
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara and Nathaly **

Disclaimer:

I don't own any Naruto based characters and Nathaly is the person that asked me to write this for her so I don't own her either.

Chapter 1

A hot dry wind blew gently across the dry dessert as the lonesome ninja walked it's vast emptiness. Tiered and thirsty she trudged on the remaining distance to the gates of Sauna. She had been sent on a mission by the only true friend and mentor. Her master was a strong woman with a wind nature chakra style. There was only one problem in her life master Temari was the Kazekarge's sister. Even though Nathaly had become an AMBU medical ninja at the age of 11 and is now the Kazekarge's personal healer he had hardly given her a second thought as a personal relationship. She had hinted at her want for him he just turned away or redirected the topic they were speaking about. Gaara is a very hard person to get to know and even harder to gain as friend but she refused to give up hope on her love for Gaara.

As she dragged he heels through the hardened sand at the gate of Sauna she felt overjoyed to be home and went straight home for a cool shower.

As Nathaly walked in the door she felt the good feeling of normal. A note was left on her mental piece where she laid her village headband in the special wood and grass case that was given to her as a joint present from both Gaara and Tamari when she was being awarded for being Sauna's youngest AMBU medical ninja in the history of the village. This was one of the few valuable things that Nathaly owned. But the most important thing that she owned was a small trinket that she had been given to her by Temari after being the only person to pass the chunin exam as well as saving the life of a random ninja she had never met or seen since. Both her and Temari wore it around their necks. It was a symbol of love and the 1 in a million bond that the pair shared. They told each other every thing. The only secret between them was held by Nathaly. The secret was that she secret loved her brother, Kazekarge Gaara.

She longed to tell Temari this but was unsure how her teacher would take the news. Even though her and Gaara spoke regularly as friends. Not a lot of other girls liked Gaara in that way due to his withdrawn lifestyle and depressing look but Nathaly saw through these factors and into the kindness of his heart, the kindness that only showed when talking to Naruto Uzumaki whom she had taken a liking to with his ever positive attitude. She also wanted too gain the same amount of respect that he has for the hero of the leaf.

After having a refreshing shower she left her house to go give the mission report to Temari and Gaara and if lucky get a day or two off but what she received was better then any length break that could be measured.

End chapter 1

AN: this I written for a person by a request so enjoy the "sandbox" of this fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Tough love chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own any Naruto based characters and Nathaly is the person that asked me to write this for her so I don't own her either.

As Nathaly entered the Kazekarge's mansion she heard a discussion going on between Temari and Gaara and the made no effort to stop it as she enters the room. When the booth turned too look at her they both held a stern straight face. Gaara started too speak "the hidden villagers are having a conference for all the karge to show off their best medical ninja and ninja with elemental chakra skills".

"and we are those two kunoichi" Temari piped up.

Nathaly was handed an envelope and dismissed. The information inside it was a standerd mission file. It contained the location of the conference witch was interesting. It was to be held at the hall of the tailed beasts. The memorial hall that was built on the battlefield of the 4th great shinobi war and the place that Naruto defeated Obito Uchiha.

It was scheduled that her, Gaara and Temari will be leaving at sunrise the next morning. But for the remainder of the afternoon she had decided to spend it treating herself. First she went to the go to spot for udon noodles and dumplings. She ordered her meal choosing the nicest looking flavors that just happened to be the most expensive dishes that the place served.

After her delicious meal, she decided to go to a place that she hadn't set foot in since Temari took her there for the completion of her first solo mission. The expensive hot springs on the outskirts of the village. It was a fancy looking place with private bathes and a cafe.

She paid for entry to the woman's public bath and striped off her clothes and put her towel on and proceeded to walk out to the bath. She removed the towel and slipped into the hot soothing water. The bath was mostly empty. The only other people in the spring was an elderly woman and a group of 3 young girls around 16.

It didn't take her long to find a soothing point that she could relax in. Nathaly just laid there enjoying the nice heat relaxing her body after a long days walking through the desert.

After about two hours relaxing she got out of the hot spring, dried herself of and put on casual dress. She Walked down the high street where all the fancy clubs and cafe's were located. She stopped in her usual to enjoy a steaming hot flat white and some biscuits. After this she walked the remainder of the way home enjoying the very little free time she had. As she got home she looked at the photo of her and Gaara getting her medal. This made her remember the first time they met.

End chapter 2.


End file.
